Apologies
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: Two-shot. Both Peter and Sarah's POV's during the last scene between the two of them.


**Yea ok, I'm not totally ok with this. I'm more of a READER, not a writer when it comes to this kind of smutty stuff. I mean, it's not my original work, it's from the movie, but still, putting things into detail was...interesting. But I give myself kudos for giving this a try and having the courage to post it. But anywho, I don't own Forgetting Sarah Marshall. If I DID, things would've ended muuuuuch differently. **

After my...interesting chat with Aldous, I decided to see how Sarah was doing. I still hadn't forgiven her for cheating on me with that prick, but she probably needed a friend; someone to talk to. I made my way up the steps to her room and found her sitting on the edge of the bed; knees pulled up to her chest. And what killed me the most was that she was crying.

"Hey," I awkwardly stepped into the room, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Hi," she quickly wiped her eyes.

I sat down next to her, "You okay?"

All she did was shake her head no, more tears forming.

"What happened exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well," she sniffed, "It started last night after I heard you and Rachel. I felt the need to upstage you guys so I kind of jumped Aldous. Once I was finished, he told me that he made a mistake coming here with me, and accused me of still being involved with you. He also admitted to fucking the housekeeper; then he just rolled over and went to sleep."

I looked at her sympathetically as tears started to fall from her face.

"Then this morning, I woke up and found him packing all his stuff. We argued some more. I called him an arrogant asshole, and he called me a tramp. He said it was clear I wasn't over you. And then he left...Fucking prick," she wiped her eyes and cheeks.

I looked around the room. I know I said I wanted to be there for her, but this was just a little awkward.

"And then I started thinking, What if he's right? What if I'm not over you?"

This isn't heading down a good road, "Sarah-"

"Please just let me finish, Pete," she moved closer to me. She started touching my neck and lightly running he fingers through my hair, "What if I made a really, really, horrible mistake?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. She started trying to pull my face down to her's. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Sarah-"

"Yea?"

She tried again.

"Sarah."

"Yea?" She kept trying.

"Stop pulling my face towards your face."

"Why?" she questioned, and started pulling on my shirt collar, "You don't like it?"

"Listen, pulling my shirt towards you is the same concept as pulling my face."

She placed her small hand under my shirt, gently rubbing my chest.

"Let's spend one more night here together, and then let's go home, and then-"

"And we'll just pretend like it never happened?" I interrupted, her voice quickening with urgency.

"-face reality! No!"

"That's the big plan?" I could feel myself breaking down.

"No! I love you!" she cried.

"That's not fair," I started cracking, "That's not fair of you to say that to me."

"Please, Peter," she sobbed, turning my head to face her's.

"Tell me you're sorry," I said softly, still crumbling to pieces.

"I'm so sorry!" I was gone. I kissed her with everything I had. I poured all my emotions into that kiss. We fell back against the pillows, me on top of her.

"I missed you," she looked into my eyes. I could see her desire shining in her beautiful blues. I bent down and kissed her again, and she started unbuttoning my shirt.

_"I shouldn't be doing this. I have Rachel. This girl cheated on me for a year! I have to stop this!"_ I thought as she helped me take off my shirt.

"I'm really sorry."

I couldn't say no to that. Her small, apologetic voice made her sound 2 inches tall; letting her guard down. I pulled her down by her waist so she was flat on her back and tore off her robe, reavealing the brown mini dress she had on underneath.

"God, I missed you, Peter!" she told me before roughly pulling my lips to her's. She unzipped my cargo shorts and pulled me out, roughly stroking me with her soft hands.

"Get hard for me, Pete. Get hard for me," I looked up, shocked. This wasn't like Sarah. Dirty talk usually embarrassed her, so I never really made her do it. But still, I kept on.

"I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Okay, just do it," she still hadn't let go of me, "Come on, get hard."

I really wish she'd stop rushing me, "I'm trying."

"Okay,"

I pulled her hand away from my crotch, "Here, just let me do it for a second."

"Okay," she relaxed back just watching me, "I really want you, Peter. I missed you," she breathed.

_"Somethings not right,"_ I couldn't get myself going.

"You don't want help?" I heard her say, but it didn't really register.

"You don't want help?" she asked again.

"Can you just be quiet for a minute?" I asked her desperately.

"Uh-huh," she put her hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet.

"Do you want my hands?" she held them out to me.

"Maybe just don't talk for a second is what I mean," I was really getting frustrated with myself, and her a little.

"Do you want my mouth?" she offered.

_"Who IS this girl?"_ This isn't the Sarah Marshall I knew and loved. Just like the dirty talk, Sarah never wanted to give blow jobs, so I never made her unless she wanted to. But hey, since she's offering...

"Yea, maybe your mouth." I felt kind of awkward saying this. Sarah and I never did stuff like this.

"Yea? Okay," she pushed herself up and grasped my upper thighs, wrapping her pink lips around me.

Nothing. What the fuck was going on? Even Sarah fucking Marshall couldn't get me up!

"What's the problem, Peter?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know-"

"More?" she ducked her head back down.

"Yea, you can keep trying if you want..." This was incredibly awkward, confusing, and to be honest, kind of scary. Nothing was working.

"What's wrong with you?" she looked up again.

"Nothing is WRONG with me, okay?" I snapped.

"Okay," she said defensively, "No, I didn't-"

"Just, something doesn't feel right anymore-"

"Okay, well did you..." she wrapped her hands around my arms, looking up at me, "You know what, did you drink today? Because sometimes when you drink-"

"Excuse me?" I was really getting angry now, and I'm even sure why, "No I haven't had anything to drink today! Maybe the problem is that you broke my heart into a million pieces; and so my cock doesn't want to be around you anymore!"

She looked at me with hurt, confused eyes. I had to get out of there.

"Okay? Ever!" I yelled. I picked up my shirt with my foot and threw it in to air to catch it; something Brian had taught me when we were kids, "Cause you know what I just realized? Huh? You're the goddamn devil!" I used my shirt to point at her; trying to ignore the fact that she looked so insulted, or how tiny and fragile she looked on that big bed with her knees pulled up to her chest.

_"Too many emotions, Pete!" I told myself, "Just walk away calmly..."_

On my way back to my room, which unfortunately was right next door, I spotted something unpleasantly pleasant. A small intimate crowd of cheery smiling people.

_"These people are fucking EVERYWHERE!"_

"Oh a wedding in Hawaii! REAL ORIGINAL!"

**Please review! Next chapter is Sarah's point of view.**


End file.
